The primary objective of this study is to determine whether Panorex, a monoclonal antibody against glycoproteins on the cell surface of adenocarcinomas, given in combination with 5-FU based chemotherapy improves survival relative to 5-FU-based chemotherapy alone in patients with surgically resected stage III (Duke's C) adenocarcinoma of the colon.